


Paint It Blue

by lazlong



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Wrong decision.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly, Marty McFly/Jennifer Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Paint It Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ten minute writing challenge.

.

He.

He is back to square number one, cursed square this time.

Cursed with slim mother, successful father, two overachievers for siblings and very own car to drive.

Picture perfect, the life.

..

Only it is hell revisited, with demands; constant demands for absolute perfection without _slightest_ effort over the quota parents have decided he should need to master any subject.

With demands for blind obedience, without any questioning or - God forbid! - own (thus - inherently wrong) judgements.

The sole purpose for his life are academic achievements; outstanding achievements only. Otherwise, he is a failure, if he is not the best.

One would think that unlimited time for studies could be interesting. Could be.. but, hey!, there is a catch - studies: those subjects only what _parents_ choose for him; he has to study exactly _when_ they have decided there should be "study time" and there is no concept of free will. At all.

Jennifer? Car? Ha, and that was a ruse as well: once-a-year reward (a day) for absolute obedience in the rest 355 days.

...

He does not know how to be 17 anymore.


End file.
